The present invention relates to seating units having accessories attached their frame, such as to an armrest support.
Modern consumers want chairs and seating units to be functional and practical for supporting teaming activities and individual preferences, including the ability to stably hold and support such things as a beverage or cup, to provide a work surface that can be manipulated to different use and non-use positions, to provide accessories for holding and/or storing papers, and to be otherwise adaptable for different uses. At the same time, consumers want functionality and adaptability without complexity and without the functional feature interfering with multi-tasking and group discussion. Still further, they want replaceability, retrofitability, and removability, so that the functional items can be replaced, upgraded, and/or stored when not needed. Also, it is desirable to provide for dense storage of the seating units. Still further, consumers want customizability yet without substantial increased costs. Consumers also require style and elegance, while requiring structural integrity and durability and without sacrificing comfort.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems is desired.